Hey Mama
by Faithfulakuma
Summary: Hanna comes to Charming to stay with a friend, looking to escape her life on the East Coast and try to make a new one for herself. However, if there's one thing she wasn't expecting it, it was the Teller-Morrow club. Chibs/OFC, Opie/OFC, Jax/OFC. Many pairings inside.
1. The Beginning of The End

It was sweltering honestly: a hot day in California. Not really all that surprising. What _was_ surprising was her car breaking down. Cursing and slamming her hands against her steering wheel, she cursed the God that let her take this car and also the one that let it break down. She lets out a sigh and reaches for a water bottle, taking a short drink and sighing before stepping out of the vehicle. Closing the door with her hip, she strides to the front and watches smoke rise from underneath the hood. She carefully lifts the hood before quickly stepping back, waving a hand in front of her and coughing. She looks towards the way she was going—nothing for miles. Then, the other way. On the horizon was what appeared to be a _tow truck_. What her luck!

Regardless, she knew that California wasn't safe, or anyone really. So she strode over to the driver side and bent through the rolled down window, reaching into her purse to ensure her 9mm Beretta was in it. Upon finding it was, she slid the purse into the driver seat before strutting over to the side of the road and waving a hand as the truck grew closer. The driver appeared to notice as the brakes were put on and the truck seemed to be pulling towards her. She backed up a bit, watching as it came to a perfect stop right in front of her. The window rolls down and she gives a welcoming smile to the driver: a younger looking man with dark brown, almost black hair and blue eyes, from what she could tell. As he leaned towards her to speak, she saw that he was wearing a uniform which said _Lowell_ on his left side and _Teller-Morrow_ on the other.

"You, uh, need some, uh, help, miss?" He asks, looking to the car behind her.

"Oh, uh, yes. If you could tow me back to town, that'd be great." She says, shaking her head.

"Uh, well, I am headed that way, I suppose, but the boss wouldn't like it."

"I could pay you." She says, running for her purse, increasing her voice as she starts digging through her purse. "I have a couple hundred dollars."

"Oh, um, I guess it's okay then. We could also fix up your car." He says, getting out of the vehicle and slamming the door shut. She holds the Beretta firm in her hands.

He seems like a nice guy, but sometimes, people aren't what they seem. She watches as he prepares her vehicle for hook-up then he asks for her keys. Then, he gets in his truck and does a U-turn before going a little distance and backing up to the car. He gets out and hooks it up. A bit of a loud noise hurts her ears as the car is lifted by the truck. Finally, when it's settled, he gives a wave, an invitation to the truck and she follows, releasing the Beretta. She steps into the truck with ease and shuts the door hard, just as he had. She pulls out the hundred and offers it to him but he shakes his hand.

"Oh, no, Gemma handles that stuff."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for doing this, uh," She glances at his shirt again. "Lowell, is it?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Hanna. Nice to meet you, Lowell."

"Nice to meet you too, Hanna."

* * *

It was a long drive to Teller-Morrow. She didn't realize how far out into the desert she was until it seemed like it'd been two hours since he'd loaded her car up. They finally arrived at Teller-Morrow and she watched as boys, or well men, in leather jackets with a reaper on the back proclaiming _Sons of Anarchy_ across the top walked by as Lowell slowly drove into the lot.

"What's with the Sons of Anarchy?" She finally asked as they came to a brief stop, only for it to start up again to start backing up.

"Oh, it's a motorcycle enthusiast club. Just a bunch of dudes who like Harleys and work on cars, really." He replies with a casual shrug before the truck came to an abrupt stop. "Just outside your door, there's a door. That's where Gemma is."

"Oh, okay." She opens the door and slid herself out with a nod, slamming it closed. She instantly feels eyes on her and while she's used to it, it's still uncomfortable. Swallowing, she walks to the door he was talking about and peered in, giving a knock to it. The woman inside was older than Lowell, clearly, but definitely not unattractive. She was dressed in dark clothes and had dark hair with highlights to match.

"Uh, yeah?" She asks. Her voice was a bit rough.

"Um, your tow- _guy_ , I guess, towed my car after it broke down and said I could get it fixed here."

"Damn it, Lowell." She cursed under her breath, looking across the desk.

"I-I can pay. I have a couple hundred for the tow and um, I can pay for whatever needs fixed too." She steps forward, holding the money out to her. The other woman stares at it for a few moments before sighing.

"You don't have to pay for it now. You'll pay after we fix it, okay? Now, what's your name? _Real_ name." She says, sitting down and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Uh, Hanna Bowen."

* * *

"You see that fine piece of ass Lowell brought in with him? Think they did it in the truck?" Tig asked of the boys around him, rubbing his hands together and looking at the girl sitting in the office of Teller-Morrow with Gemma.

"Oh, please. That girl's outta his league." Chibs responded, blowing the smoke from his cigarette out of his mouth and also turning to look.

"She's out of your league too." Jax says, slapping his leg as he erupted in laughter. He slowly stopped, and finished his own cigarette before standing from the picnic table and striding towards the office where the girl in question had just stepped out. Sighs went all around and a mutter of _Jackie boy, no_ as he walked towards her, a hand casually stuck in his jean pocket. She had beautiful dark skin the color of mocha, like that really fancy coffee you order, and her hair was a dark brown, dreaded from the front of her hairline to the nape of her neck. She was dressed for Cali in a loose fringe tank-top and a pair of short ripped-up shorts covering only most of her thighs. She was stumbling around, or so it appeared, on a pair of really fancy gold heels.

"Hey, darlin', you need a ride somewhere?" He called to her, coming to a stop in his stride about a foot from her. She turned and brushed some of her dreads from her face, revealing bright blue eyes. Gold glitter adorned her eyelids and soft pink lips shone underneath the sunlight (lip gloss, probably). She gave a smile and brought her hands up to her lips and Jax noticed that she had acrylic nails. His eyebrows quirked.

"Uh, I guess. I'm just staying with my friend." She says with a slow nod, bringing her hand back down to her side, reaching into the purse there and digging around. She emerged with a phone, a glittery case around it. She noticed Jax's expression and gave a nervous laugh. "You probably think I'm really crazy about glitter, and uh, you're right."

Confident. Jax liked confident. His expression shifted to a smile as she started texting on her phone.

"Wherever you need to go, I can take you." He says, shifting in his spot and turning a little to look at the guys, who were giving him expectant looks. He flipped them off before turning back to her.

"Um, my friend says she lives in Eastburough?"

He gives a nod and a wide grin, striding over to the row of bikes, presumably his. He swings his leg over it and grabs a helmet, handing it to her. She takes it and puts it on before cautiously getting on the bike.

"You ever road a bike before?" He asks, starting it up and revving the engine.

"Yeah. A few times when I was a kid with an uncle of mine...he, uh, wrecked and died when I was ten."

"Don't worry, darlin', I won't wreck."


	2. Mistakes Were Made

The bike pulled up into the driveway and he turned the bike off, letting her dismount the bike first before getting off himself. She takes off the helmet and hands it to him, fixing her hair as she did so. He takes it from her and places it on the handlebars. He ruffles his long, dark blonde hair, disheveling it, and she gives a soft breath. She wasn't gonna lie and say he wasn't attractive; men with longer hair typically were, but she had just got here. There was no reason to start getting into shit already. Not only that, but there was something beneath the _Sons of Anarchy_ thing and she knew it. Her friend had told her about the bad boys in town: the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. She wasn't a fool; from what Olivia had said, these guys were bad news. Very hot bad news but still bad news.

"Where's your friend?" He asks, gesturing to the empty driveway and Hanna's eyes found the two rings on his hand: two separate rings saying SO and NS. No doubt relating to the motorcycle club.

"Uh, at work. She's a waitress. She won't be home 'til later. You can come in if you want." She gestures towards the front door, placing a foot in that direction and she feels a smile come to her face as he follows. She reaches in her purse as they approach the door. "'Y know, I just realized that I just brought a stranger to my home, so, what's your name?"

"Jax." He says and she nods as she removes her key, sticking it in the knob and unlocking the door before pushing it open with her shoulder. Or, trying to.

"God damn it. This fucking door." She curses, pushing against it before glancing back at him. "It gets stuck sometimes. I keep telling Oli to get some WD-40 but she doesn't listen to me."

"Oli? Thought this was a girlfriend you're staying with." He says, stepping forward and motioning for her to move back. She does as he instructed and watched as he pushed against the door with his shoulder. Sure enough, it came open quite easily.

"Whatever, I _loosened_ it." She says, stepping past him and into the house. She kicks her heels off, striding into the kitchen barefoot. "By the way, Olivia is a girl. She's my best friend. Oli is her nickname."

Jax shuts the door and follows her, checking out the house. He slowly walked through the living room, past her _gold_ heels and into the kitchen, which was a little smaller than the living room and divided from it only by a wall. A long hallway from the kitchen he assumed led to the bedrooms.

"You want something to drink?" She asked, opening the fridge and bending over to peer in. "Oli has some beer in here and uh, some Kool-Aid and uh, I think this is lemonade."

"Kool-Aid? Really?" He asks, unable to hold back the laugh that rumbled through his chest. She shoots him a look and stands fully, crossing her arms.

"What? Got a problem with Kool-Aid?"

"Other than the fact that it's ninety-percent sugar? No." He says, shrugging. "I'll take a beer. Thanks."

She removes a beer and the Kool-Aid, setting them both on the counter. She removes a glass and a bottle-opener, opening the beer for him before passing it to him.

"I'm Hanna, by the way." She says, pouring a glass of the Kool-Aid for herself before sticking it back in the fridge and turning to face him. She gestures to the kitchen table. "You can take a seat if you want. I mean, you did just give me a ride back. You're more than welcome to _pretty much_ anything."

"Pretty much anything?" He questions, quirking a brow as he takes a seat.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, it's a no." She says, sitting in the chair beside him. "I'm not in the business of fucking strangers in my best friend's house."

"I'm not a stranger." He sets the bottle down on the table and leans into her and it makes her a little nervous. She can feel his breath on her lips and it's making self-control more than a little difficult. She had zero qualms with one-night stands, like she knew something like this would be, but she knew she couldn't do this. Not right now, not with what she was _trying_ to **escape** from. Regardless, she doesn't resist as he presses his lips to hers, ever-so-lightly. It's a gentle little kiss, as if Jax is testing the waters. And it's a good thing too; because she's quick to withdraw and start sipping on her Kool-Aid instead.

"U-um, I'm sorry, I-I can't."

"It's alright, darlin'. Don't apologize." He says, leaning back into the chair and taking the beer in his hands. He takes another drink from it before standing. "I better go."

She stands too and sighs, looking over at him. He's a gentleman, a bit odd considering the things she's heard from Oli, but she certainly appreciates it. She scratches her head, setting down the cup of Kool-Aid.

"Listen, um, thanks for giving me a ride back. Seriously. I was just gonna walk with Oli being at work and all."

"No problem. Walking would've killed you in those heels." He said with a laugh. "The way you kicked 'em off the second you got here."

"You have no idea how painful heels are!" She says, striding into the living room, picking up the heels, "Especially these! These are 6-inch heels!"

"I can see that." He says, watching as she shakes them at him. He appreciated women's attempts to be beautiful, even if he believed that they were beautiful without them. "I really do have to go, though. Gotta fix your car up, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, when do I pick that up? Do you know?" She asks, setting the heels down on the carpeted floor.

"Tell you what: you give me your number and I'll call you when it's time to pick it up." He's hoping she'll take the offer.

"If this is some sort of trick to get my number..."

He cuts her off. "It's not. If I wanted your number for any other reason, I'd just ask for it."

"Good point." She holds out her hand. "Gimme your phone. I'll put it in."

He's reluctant, but pulls up the new contact screen and hands her the cell, watching as acrylic nails tapped the screen and she handed it back to him.

"See you soon then?" She says, walking him to the door.

"See you soon, darlin'."


	3. Oli

"I'm so glad we get to cuddle again, Oli!" An _oof_ emerged from the slightly older female as she is plopped on by her best friend, moving the burning pipe full of weed just in time. Cue an eyeroll and she'll ruffle the younger's hair before flicking the lighter and holding it over the bowl as she brought the pipe to her lips. She breathed in, letting the smoke invade her mouth and lungs before pulling the pipe back and blowing the smoke into the air, handing the pipe to the other. She takes it and does the same, trying to blow rings and failing miserably.

"I'm not too excited about the _cuddling_. No more men in my bed because _you'll_ be there." She says with a laugh, letting her head fall back on the couch and look to the side at her best friend. The girl was laid down on the couch now, legs resting on Oli's lap, and the pipe in her hands as her own head was on the arm-rest, laying back to try to blow rings in the air. Her hair was undreaded now, courtesy of a shower and a comb, and now was straightened and still a bit wet. She certainly looked different and less like herself.

"Oh, please, when you want a man over, just tell me and I'll sleep in my own bed. Or!" She sits up, blowing smoke into Oli's face, making her cough. "I'll go find a man to sleep with myself."

Cue laughing, probably because of how high they were, and Oli takes the pipe and lighter from her and sets it on the table, turning her attention to the television once she'd composed herself. They were watching cartoons, of course they were, and she gives a soft sigh. It was nice having her best friend back, but at the same time, she didn't have _her_ back. No, there were **pieces** of her best friend left on the East Coast. Back in New York. Pieces of her that could never be a part of her again and it upset her. She just wanted her to be happy and whole again, but she was afraid she wouldn't be.

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiiiing, rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing_.

A groan leaves the pile of bedding at the annoying sound of a cellphone going off on the nightstand.

"Oli! Your phone's goin' off." Came a grumble.

Then the bedding started to shift and a hand emerged and grasped the cellphone, pulling it underneath the covers. A click and it's pressed to an ear underneath the covers.

"'Ello?" Comes the groggy answer.

"Uh, who's this?"

"Really? You call someone early in the morning and you don't even _know_ who you're calling?!"

A head of dark brown hair emerged from the bedding and Hanna stared wide-eyed at the lump in the bed that she knew was her best friend. **_Fuck_**.

"It's almost twelve in the afternoon and I was given this number by Hanna. She told me this was her number. I'm trying to reach her to tell her that her car is ready."

"I'm going to murder her." The phone is hung-up and Hanna watches with dread as her best friend emerges from the covers and she gives a cute, nervous smile. "What the fuck, Hanna?!"

"What? He's hot and I thought you might like him. Plus, I didn't wanna give him _my_ number." She says, stepping out of the bed as Oli was giving her death glares.

"So you give him _mine_?!" Oli quickly got out of bed and sighed. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm late for work. Get ready. I'll drop you off there so you can pick up your car."

* * *

The ride to Teller-Morrow wasn't silent, as she had expected it to be. In fact, they'd made up relatively quickly and had spent the entire ride talking about Jax. Oli was curious and not surprisingly enough, she'd heard of him before and seen him around. They'd never talked, though, which was surprising considering how small Charming was. Everybody tended to run into each other at one point or another. Guess this was that one point. The black classic Cadillac Deville slid into the Teller-Morrow parking lot with ease, parking beside a white van, and both she and Oli stepped out.

"Thought you had work?" Hanna asked.

"I do. Just wanna make sure it's all good before I just abandon you." Oli says, taking off her sunglasses and tossing them in the driver seat.

"Well, I better go find Jax." Hanna says, walking towards the main building, leaving her standing there. She leans on the back of the car, giving a sigh as she lights up a cigarette. Ruffling her light pink hair, she gives a sigh.

"Can I help you?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

Her head rose and a man stood in her sight (of course, there were like zero females here). He's a bit taller than her, a black beanie on his head, and a brown beard with a few silver hairs on his chin. He wore a grey-white uniform with the words _Teller-Morrow_ printed on his left shoulder and _Opie_ on his right. A pair of black jeans and equally black shoes completed his outfit. Two chain went from one of his belt loops to (likely) his back pocket, one lower than the other. She could see a tattoo peeking out from underneath the sleeve of the uniform and one slightly lower than that in clear view.

Was this entire motorcycle club just a club of hot men?

"Um, I'm here with my friend to pick up her car. I got a call that it was ready for pick up?" There was little to no confidence in her voice, as per usual.

"Are you Hanna Bowen?" He asks, brow quirking.

"Oh, um, no. That's my friend. I'm Oli. Well, my name's Olivia, but my friends call me Oli." _God, Oli, pull yourself together_.

"Oli, huh? Interesting. I'm Opie." He gives a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I saw." She points at his uniform and he glances down and gives a small chuckle.

"Getting acquainted, huh? You finally realized it wasn't early in the morning?" Another, all-too-familiar voice interrupted. Oli turned and gave a glare.

"You're not funny, _Jax_." She says mockingly, crossing her arms, checking her watch as she did so. "I'm late for work. I gotta go. You good here, Hanna?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Oli."

"It was nice to meet _you_ , Opie." She gives him a smile before turning and heading back to her car and getting in it.

"What about me?!" Jax shouts after her. A middle finger is flung out the window as she drove out of the parking lot, leaving the blonde boy laughing.

"She always like that?" He asks Hanna, quirking a blonde brow in curiosity.

"No. She's just stressed lately, plus being late for work." She turns to face him. "You said my car was ready?"

"Oh, yeah, Ope, you wanna get her car?" He asks Opie, who quickly leaves to fulfill the request.

"Listen..." He steps closer to her, and she looks away from him, unable to meet his eye. "I'm sorry about the other night."

"I'm sorry too." She whispers softly, still not meeting his eye. He takes her by the chin and forces her to meet his eye. "We've barely just met and we're already off on the wrong foot."

He laughs a little. "I don't think it's too late for us. There's gonna be a party here tonight. You wanna come? Maybe a chance to reconcile our differences?"

She laughs too. "Sure. Can Oli come?"

"'Course, darlin'."

"Cool. I'll be there."

* * *

Once Oli get off work, she proposed the idea and almost immediately, Oli agreed. Oli was always down for a party, especially when she was stressed out, and she was _stressed out_. They got ready and left, driving Oli's car there. There were a lot of people there, especially girls, and it made Oli more than a little nervous. Hanna noticed this quickly and reassured her. They took a few hits off of the pipe before leaving the car, which definitely helped. Striding into the main building, they weaved their way to the bar and ordered drinks, taking a seat.

"Hey! You came!" The familiar voice of Jax came and Hanna turned to be enveloped in a hug. A bit taken off-guard, she's slow to return it but does, giving a laugh.

"Yeah, I told you I would." She says as she's released, taking her drink in hand and a sip is taken off of it.

"And Oli too." He offered her a hand, which she took and shook gently.

"An actual proper introduction. Very nice of you." Oli says, releasing his hand.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, I'm Jax Teller, the hot guy your friend here has probably been telling you about."

"And what an introduction!" Opie says, taking Jax's shoulder and leaning in to the conversation.

"Ah, it's you again. Opie, right? You always wear that beanie?" Oli asked, raising her eyebrows over her drink.

"Always." Replied Opie with a laugh.

"Hanna, I have someone I want you to meet. C'mon." With that, she's being dragged off by Jax, leaving Opie and Oli by themselves.

"What the hell, Jax?" She pried his hand off her arm once they were a safe distance away.

"Shh. Look at 'em." He points at Opie and Oli standing at the bar and talking.

" _Oooooh_. What's the story with him?" She asks curiously, starting to walk away, trying not to look suspicious. "He seems...sad."

"He kinda is, I guess. His wife died." Jax says softly, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Oh my god. That's horrible." She clutches at her chest. "Are you sure he's-"

"Trust me, he needs it. C'mon. I do wanna introduce you to the guys."


	4. Oli & Opie

**_Note: I will warn you that this chapter is strictly smut. If you don't want to read that, skip this chapter. There are some elements relatively important to the story, but it'll be present in the other chapters too so no worries._**

* * *

They'd found a back room, one he said he'd been staying in for a little while, and before the door was even shut, his lips were on hers. She grasped the black beanie and tugged it off his head, revealing long dark brown tied up in a bun. A tug and it's freed, leaving it to fall about his face. Aggressively kissing his lips, she buried her fingers into his hair, ruffling it and tugging at it occasionally. He backed her up against the door and her back met it with a grunt. Fingers grasped at the cut he wore, tugging him closer as her tongue played with his. His hands wandered her body, smoothing along her sides, shoulders, and down her backside, eventually finding her thighs. He lifts and pulls her up against him, keeping one hand on her ass and the other moving to her back to keep her stabilized. She wrapped her legs and an arm around him, tangling one hand into his hair as the other tugged his cut off.

She feels her back meet the bed, but is far too focused on him to really notice her surroundings have changed. He stood from her to shrug the cut off, tossing it aside before returning to her, pressing every inch of his body up against her. She flips them over so that she is straddling him, fingers still buried in his hair, lips still pressed to his. His hands are sliding across her back and gripping at her ass, urging her to keep going. She releases his lips to sit back, fingers grasping the zipper of the leather jacket underneath. She pulls it down and him upward as she forces it down his arms, eyes locked with his. He leans upward, locking their lips again as she throws it on the floor with his cut. She untangles her hand from his hair and softly touches his cheek, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She feels his hands slip between them and find the bottom of her shirt, sliding it upwards. She frees his lips, grasping the bottom of the shirt and throwing it across the room. He goes to kiss her but she stops him, placing a finger on his lips.

"What?" He asks, sounding concerned, moving his hands to rest on the bed.

"It's just that...I've never done this." She says softly, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"And what is that?" He questions, raising an eyebrow, using one of his hands to push his long hair back from his face.

"Had sex with a stranger. Like, 'y know, a one-night stand." _God damn it, she's starting to feel nervous again_. She shifts on top of him nervously and sighs, covering her face, muttering apologies. "Sorry, sorry. I'm making this weird. Your boner's probably gone." She shifts. "Yep, it's gone."

He can't help but chuckle, grabbing her hands and removing them from her face, placing them back on his shoulders. "Listen, I never said this was a one-night stand and I ain't a stranger, either. Remember, 'y know me."

"Sort-of." She interjects, but Opie stops her, placing a finger on her lips as she had done to him.

"And my boner's only gone because I thought you didn't want to do this." He says, concern coating his voice like honey.

"I do, I do wanna do this." She says, shaking her head. "I guess, why not, right?"

With that, she's kissing him again and his hands are grasping at her bra straps, sliding them off of her small shoulders. He slips his hand behind her back and undoes the clasps, letting it slide off of her shoulders freely. She grasps the bottom of his black shirt and tugs it upward, releasing his lips to look at the skin being revealed. Tugging it over his head, she grins. A chest and abdomen nearly covered in a variety of tattoos, a reaper in the center of his chest. Fingers drift across the skin, eyes carefully examining each of the tattoos, especially the one across his collarbones reading: "The center cannot hold, Anarchy is the only hope".

"Like 'em?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says softly, leaning down to lay kisses along the skin. Opie slowly lays back, letting his head hit the mattress and eyes drift closed. She starts suckling at his collarbones and then slowly going downwards, leaving a wet kiss on each of his pecs. Once she came to his jeans, she grasped the belt and undid it agonizingly slow, smirking as he opened his eyes to look at her pleadingly. Once it's removed, she tugs the jeans down, forcing him to kick off his shoes in the process. She removes his socks as well, leaving him nearly bare before her. Only a black pair of boxers remained, one she quickly removed to reveal his long, thick cock which was hardly pretty hard for her. She decided not to tease him any longer and lowered herself to bring him into her mouth, taking just his head in for the time being. A groan left the man beneath her and his hand found her long, pink hair. She would've grinned, but was occupied with his cock. She slowly took more of him in her mouth, a hand moving to grasp his base and begin a steady rhythm.

"Fuck." He cursed, throwing his head back, hair falling across the mattress. His eyes shut tight, already beginning to feel his orgasm building. Her pace quickened and his grip on her hair tightened and he started to bring her head down onto him faster and force her to take him deeper, though she didn't object. Her tongue dragged along his length, paying special attention to his tip and his hips started to thrust upwards, searching for the release he was nearing towards. He groaned and cursed loudly when it finally hit him, forcing himself deep into her mouth. She gagged a little, but kept him there until she swallowed his release. He tugged her upwards, bringing her lips back up to his, tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. She allows it's entry, hands finding his hair, and she gasps as she finds herself on her back.

"Your turn." He grumbled, voice low and guttural. She watches as he tugged down her jeans, panties following. Fingers grasp at the bedding in anticipation and she can feel his breath on her clit. His beard tickles her thighs, nearly making her giggle. It's only the fact the kissing and licking along her slit that stops her, eliciting a moan from deep in her throat.

"Mhm, Opie." She murmurs softly, one hand moving to bury in his hair, pulling upward for more attention on her clit. He complied, bringing his hands under her thighs and lifting them up onto his shoulders, allowing him to spread her legs open further. She felt his tongue on her, running along her opening and gave a soft groan, tilting her head back. His lips closed around her, suckling on her swollen clit. She tightened her fingers around the bedding enough that her knuckles were turning white. One of his hands moved to grasp at her breast, clutching and kneading it in his hands and one of her hands covered his, digging her nails into his slightly. She watched as he brought his free hand up to his mouth, sucked on one of his fingers, and then it disappeared between her legs.

"Fuck!" She cursed even louder than he had earlier when she felt his finger slide into her. He adjusted himself to allow continued teasing of her clit while he slid his finger in and out of her and she cried out again, nails digging into his hand even more. She could feel her orgasm approaching and fast, and it was clear that Opie knew it was coming on fast too. He slid another finger into her and increased his pace. She had experienced orgasms before, this was true, but never like the one she had that moment. No, she came harder than she ever had in her entire life. _It was amazing_. She's left gasping for breath, eyes fluttering open and close as Opie laps up her release and moves to tower above her, a hand on either side of her. He grins victoriously.

"That was amazing." She says breathlessly.

"Yeah? It's the hair. The ladies love it." He says with a chuckle, laying himself against her.

"Oh, is that so?" She flips them again, pinning him down to the mattress, face close to his. Opie pushes her hair from her face as she moves a hand to rest beside his head, the other on his chest, drifting aimlessly across the tattoos adorning his skin.

"Yeah." He replies, leaning up to kiss her lips softly. It quickly turns into more and as it does, he feels her adjust on top of him. He groans into her mouth as he feels her slide on top of him, fitting over him like a fucking glove. He pulls away to start kissing along her neck, a hand moving to her hips, bringing her down onto him completely. She moans into his ear, tilting her head to give him easier access to her neck and he takes the opportunity to pepper it with open-mouthed kisses. She slowly brings herself up and then back down and this goes on for a little while as she and him attempt to find a rhythm. It's a bit awkward at first, but eventually, their bodies agree on a rhythm. and fall into it, hips rising and lowering to meet each other. His free hand moves to her upper back, clinging to it as though he's afraid she might just disappear.

Their orgasms are fast-approaching, and she increases the pace to achieve it. Opie tries his best to do the same, and groans when he feels himself throb instead of her and throws his head back as he feels himself release inside of her. She came shortly after and she grabs his hair, hard, as she tightened around him. His muscles slowly relaxed, practically collapsing against the mattress. She pulled his cock out of her and did the same, laying against him, her head burying into the crook of his neck. He rests his hand against the back of her head.

"I kinda love you, I think." She says softly, words slightly muffled.

"Yeah...I...kinda love you too."


End file.
